Matchmaker
by YandereOverload
Summary: Sendou Shizuka, Aichi's and Emi's mother, is interested in Kai. So she invited him for dinner at his house. Apparently she ships them together. Hard. KaiChi!


**Matchmaker**

_Dedicated to the homo love of_

_Kai Toshiki and Sendou Aichi_

_My wish is for them to get married and have lots of children_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Card Capital, no Link Joker invasions or people coming to take Aichi (and the memories of Aichi) away. It was pretty peaceful, nothing special happening.

When was evening, and people started to leave.

Kai turned to leave, a familiar voice called out, "K-Kai-kun!"

Without turning, Kai could easily tell who it is. No one's voice is as cute as Sendou Aichi, at least Kai thought. Aichi's voice is especially cute when he uses it to say '_Kai-kun_'_. _

The bluenette's voice makes Kai want to melt, but he kept his cool.

"Aichi, what do you want?"

"Kai-kun, my mother wants you to come over for dinner today!" Aichi beamed, "Are you free this evening?"

"Sure, I'm free," Kai mumbled with interest, "I'm looking forward to meet your mother, Aichi."

"She likes to say embarrassing things about me though…" Aichi gave a shy laugh.

"Oh, I'll be looking forward to _that _too."

* * *

When they arrived at the Sendou Residence, both of them reached out to knock at the same time.

"K-Kai-kun, you knock," Aichi stammered, withdrawing his arm back.

"No Aichi, you reached out first…" Kai dropped his hand to his side.

"You knock!"

"No, you knock!"

"It's okay Kai-kun, you knock!"

"This is a serious problem…" Kai mumbled, "Let's decide who knocks…with a card fight!"

"Sure, Kai-kun!" Aichi smiled confidently, pulling out his deck, "I won't lose!"

"Me neither!"

"STAND UP!"

"THE!"

"VANGUAR –"

"Oh my, you two…" Shizuka opened the door, smiling, "What are you two doing?"

Both of them froze in their tracks, their hands still flailing in mid-air.

"How cute!" Shizuka laughed, "Come in, you two."

Kai and Aichi looked at each other for a moment, and scrambled inside.

Emi was already at the dining table, waving at both boys.

"Hello, Aichi…Kai…"

Kai nodded in her direction, as Aichi went over to hug his sister.

"How was your day, Emi?"

"It was okay~" Emi smiled back. "It's not that important anyway. Eat dinner before it gets cold!"

Aichi took a seat beside Kai, rather shyly.

The three of them ate in silence for a while, when Shizuka joined them.

"Kai, Aichi have been talking about you a lot!" Shizuka smiled kindly.

"Really?" Kai blinked, as he swallowed the grilled mackerel.

"He says you are a very manly ikemen and that you were the one who gave him his important card…what was it?"

"Blaster Blade," Aichi gave her a tired smile.

"Right, Blaster Blade!" Shizuka leaned forward, "That's kind of you to give him that card. You made him so strong and happy! I'm so glad that you are there for him! I'm grateful."

"Mom…" Aichi whined, "Don't get Kai-kun through this grateful lecture of yours…"

"Aw, you call him _Kai-kun_!" Shizuka imitated her son's tone of voice. "That's so cute of you!"

"Mom!"

"Well, it's true, Aichi," Kai smiled a bit, "Your voice is cute."

Aichi blushed, "K-Kai-kun it's n-not that cute!"

Shizuka stared at both of them quizzically. That's when a smirk came onto her face.

"Kai, I'm very happy that you are Aichi's friend…" she sighed happily, "You seem so nice, I'd really like you as a son…a son-in-law would be good…"

Aichi choked.

"Mom, he is too old for Emi! And I thought you liked Kamui-kun!"

"I like Kamui-kun," Shizuka protested.

"You have only one daughter, mom," Aichi pointed out.

"But I have two children, Aichi," Shizuka gave Kai the kindest smile she can make, "It'll be great if you marry him, Aichi."

Aichi choked again, harder this time. Kai's face went red.

"B-But we're both boys!" Aichi stammered.

"Love is love," Shizuka grasped Aichi's hand, "Gender does not matter, Aichi. Can't you marry him for my happiness?!"

"Mom, you haven't asked Kai-kun!" Aichi hissed, "He doesn't want to –"

"MADAM," Kai yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

Aichi gulped. Is Kai angry at his mother? Kai might be angry with him too and…

"MADAM, GIVE ME YOUR BLESSING TO MARRY YOUR SON!" Kai hollered, shocking Aichi and (the forgotten) Emi.

"WHAT?!" Aichi flustered, "MOM DID YOU POSESS HIM?!"

"I didn't do anything," Shizuka smiled widely, "Seeing that you are so ambitious, I give you my blessing~"

"MOM I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Aichi shouted.

"Why," Kai smiled at Aichi, rather darkly, "Don't you love me, Aichi?"

"N-No~~!" Aichi ran up to Kai and cuddled him, "I love Kai-kun a lot! D-Don't misunderstand! W-Wah~~! I…I love Kai-kun lots and lots and lots!"

"I love you Aichi," Kai got down in one knee, and grabbed one of Aichi's hands, "Will you marry me and make lots of babies with me?!"

"YES! I WILL MARRY YOU AND MAKE LOTS OF BABIES WITH YOU!" Aichi shrieked with joy. "I LOVE YOU KAI-KUN!"

Shizuka nodded at Kai, as Kai carried Aichi bridal-style to the bluenette's bedroom.

Shizuka yelled after them, "Have fun making babies~!"

And she went into the kitchen.

Emi sat alone at the dining table.

"…What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**I didn't mean to make it end crazy.**

**But it did I guess.**

**Well…**


End file.
